


Slither

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [20]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gore, Murder, NSFW, Violence, intimicide, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire meets Jay back at the bunker, and comes face to face with the consequences of her encounter with Zsasz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING: domestic violence, choking,death, murder, blood, gore, gratuitous violence, intimicide, primal] Yeah, those trigger warnings, huh? This is pretty messed up, but I wanted to at some point explore what would happen if one was unfaithful to the other, even if it was under circumstances out of their control. Again, these are two deeply damaged people. These are two people who while they’ve come a long way in terms of getting back in touch with their humanity, still are very primal in the way they react and process these intense emotions that are so new to them. Also, I wanted to give Jay an excuse to kick some serious ass later on lol

I should’ve just fucking killed him the second I saw that look in his eyes, but for some stupid fucking reason I hesitated. Serves me right, I should’ve known what he’d want. Maybe on some level I did. On some level I wanted to see if I’d grown strong enough to stand up to him; guess not. I guess even after all these years, I’m still that scared little twenty-one year old, sticking by the biggest, meanest thug I can find for protection, and him ending up the reason I need protecting. I pause before I push the door open, trying to pull myself together. It’s well after midnight by the time I get home, and I’m hoping Jay had less traumatic success with the girls. I take a deep breath and go in.

He’s laying on the couch wearing nothing but those deep purple drainpipes, his forearm resting across his face as his stomach rises and falls gently. This is my favourite Jay. Sexy as hell and yet with a strange innocence about him; perhaps it’s just the vulnerability of sleep. I kick off my boots and creep over to the armory, trying not to wake him but he’s not the heaviest sleeper, so the creaking of the cage door stirs him.

“Babe?” he grumbles, squinting at me as his eyes adjust to the light. I put my pistol back in it’s place, and chuck my knuckles down on a table, then sashay over to him.

“Hey, handsome,” I greet him with a kiss, and roll myself down on top of him. I’m gunning for the Oscar with this performance, acting like things went so well I’m on cloud nine. If he doesn’t buy it then I have no idea what’s going to happen. “How’d it go with the girls?’

“Hey to you too…yeah…they’re in…took some convincing…but they’re in…” he mumbles between kisses. “Victor?”

“Mmmhmm…all good…” I keep kissing, down his jaw to his chest, nipping a few times for good measure. I undo the button on his jeans with my teeth, and he sits up and looks at me.

“That’s it? Not gonna tell me anythin’ more than that?”

I pause and look up at him and the second my eyes lock onto his it hits me. This dreadful, sinking feeling in my stomach like I’m being suffocated from the inside out. Is this…guilt? I’m trying to keep eye contact I really am, but it’s too late. He knows.

“You gonna tell me anything more about the girls?”

“You weren’t exactly giving me a chance, babe.”

“He’s in. That’s all that matters, right?” I tell him, but even I’m not convinced by my tone. He sits up and takes my face in his hands, studying me with unnerving intensity.

“What happened, Blaire?”

Shit. What can I say? I can’t lie to him, he sees through me every time. Even telling him a half truth is only going to result in pain. Even if I could come up with something decent, I don’t have the energy; blocking out what happened is just taking all my mental fortitude right now. I have no idea what he’ll do if I come clean, we never exactly had the monogamy conversation.

“Blaire, answer me. What. Happened?” he demands, squeezing my jaw in his hand and forcing me to look him in the eye. “I know when something’s wrong with you, and right now you reek of it. What’s wrong, baby?”

“I did what I had to do. That’s all,” I tell him, pulling his hand away and getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower; if he’s not going to buy my charade then I’m washing this awful fucking night off me right now. He’s hot on my heels, and as I’m peeling off my singlet he grabs me by the wrist, spinning me around to face him.

“And what, pray tell, was that?” he asks, eyes dropping to the grazes on my shoulder where the bark cut into my skin.

“I had to make a deal with him. That’s all you need to know.” I rip my hand from his grasp and storm into the bathroom.

“What kind of deal, Blaire, tell me right fucking now or so help me God-”

“Or what? What are you gonna do to me Jay? Because believe me you’d have to kill me to make me feel anything worse than what I do right this instant!” I snap, turning on him like a cobra ready to attack. “I fucked him, okay? Is that what you wanna hear? That was his price and I fucking paid it, alright! I didn’t have a choice!”

He stares at me, slack jawed while he processes it. It could still go either way right now. He looks away and runs a hand through his hair, staring at the floor as he swaggers towards me.

“Didn’t have a choice, huh?”

“He didn’t leave me with one.”

“That’s bullshit. You had a choice, Blaire! You were armed, you could’ve just fucking ended him, right there as soon as he gave you trouble!”

The back of his hand finds my cheek and connects with enough force that it sends me stumbling into the vanity.

“I know, but I…”

Before I regain my sense of balance, he’s dragging me up by my hair and throwing me across the room and up against the wall of the shower, where his hand quickly finds my throat.

“But you what? And don’t you dare lie to me or I’ll make you wish you could fucking die,” he snarls at me.

“I hesitated too long, and then it was too late. He fucking had me right where he fucking wanted me, that’s how he is, you don’t know how he gets when that’s what he wants, Jay. There’s no stopping him, there just isn’t!” I choke out. He catches it in my tone, the way I say it like I’m talking about someone who I know way better than a co-worker.

And he can see it in my eyes, I know he can. I know he knows that it’s a piece of knowledge gained first hand, not just from being an onlooker. I want to think he’ll be sympathetic to me right now, but I know how he gets when he’s jealous. He’s squeezing tighter, and tighter, and I don’t think he realizes it; he’s still processing the information.

“So it’s happened before? You know I was wondering why he was so helpful in Arkham. Now I know,” he murmurs. He’s escalated from rage to that intense, bubbling anger that only comes from a place of true pain. “You been screwin’ around on me? Is that why you didn’t want me going near him? So I didn’t find out? That’s fucking cold, sweetheart, even for you.”

“No! No, Jay, you know I wouldn’t do that to you, and even if I would, it wouldn’t be with…him!” I croak. I can’t even say his name.

“But you went there knowing it was something you could offer him if he didn’t take whatever else you had up your sleeve, didn’t you?”

I don’t answer. Truth be told, that’s exactly what I thought. What I knew. I didn’t want it to come to that, but I knew that if all else failed, I had my body. If all else failed with the girls on the other hand, I had nothing. If I sent Jay after Victor and he didn’t get his way right away, he would have killed him, and if I needed backup on the inside I’d be fucked. It was a last resort, but it was one all the same.

“Didn’t you?” He shakes me by the throat, throttling me, and the pain is more than I can handle.

“Jay…Jay…you’re…I can’t…”

His piercing eyes are staring straight through mine as the edges of my vision blur and slowly everything fades to black.

***

She closes her eyes and goes limp, but I still just can’t let go. I can’t stop squeezing. I’m so fucking pissed off I can barely see straight. How could she fucking do that to me? How fucking dare she?

Then it dawns on me: he knew if she was there it was on the table, no matter how many other things were on top of it he knew it was there. I can’t blame her for considering it as a tool at her disposal, but I know by that crushed look in her eyes that she would’ve tried everything else first. That fucking skin headed thundercunt. I’ll fucking kill him. Slowly and painfully.

I snap out of it and she’s a dead weight in my grip. That’s when I notice that I can’t feel her blood pumping through her jugular against my hand anymore, and finally I let go, watching as she slumps to the ground against the wall.

“Blaire?”

This better be a fucking joke. I take her compact from the vanity and hold the tiny mirror under her nose; not breathing. No pulse. She’s…dead? No, impossible. I didn’t do that, I didn’t just do that to her.

Fuck. Yes, I fucking did. What have I done?

I thought we couldn’t die unless we were decapitated or injected, so how is this even possible?

“Blaire! Blaire! Come on, baby, wake up! Wake up!” I shout at her, shaking her by the shoulders, and finally she shoots forward gasping for air. She takes one look at me, narrows her eyes, rubs her throat, and then pulls a knife from the back of her jeans and thrusts it into my stomach.

“You fucking asshole!”

***

“I’m sorry…” he splutters, holding his hand to his stomach and coughing up blood when I pull the knife out. Then he collapses, rolling to lay on his back beside me on the cold tiles.

“You choked me out you prick!” I croak.

“I said I was sorry….fuck, you’re alive again now…” he groans, sitting up as his wound starts to knit itself shut.

“That’s not the point!” I elbow him in the face as he does, dropping him back down to the ground. “Wait, what do you mean alive again?”

“I didn’t choke you out, I ah, kind of…sort of…actually killed you…I didn’t mean to…but I kind of got…carried away?” he shrugs at me with an awkward smile.

“Carried away? Carried away?!” I shout, and then pounce on him and wrap my fingers around his throat and squeeze so hard I feel his windpipe crush under my grip as I shake him. That fucking asshole! I wring his neck until he stops moving and then let him go and just wait.

I was fine…so he’ll be fine, right? Oh fuck…what if he’s not?

Then he comes roaring back to life, gulping for oxygen, wide eyed in shock.

“You fucking bitch!” he exclaims, then backhands me across the face.

“You started it!” I punch him in the throat.

“You fucked someone else! You started it!” he yells at me, then grabs my wrists and pins me down underneath him on the floor, leaning right down in my face, seething.

And I hate myself for it, but I want him. I wanna rip his lip off, rake my nails down his back so hard he bleeds, all while he makes me scream his name. I want him to reclaim what’s his and fuck me so hard it literally kills me, and then when I come back, do it all over again. I want him to do it so hard it wipes my brain’s hard drive so that I forget I ever even saw Victor today. So hard I forget everything.

I need him to.

“Yeah, I did. What’re you gonna do about it?” I challenge him, running my tongue out to lick his lips, spreading my legs for him. “You really gonna let him piss on your side of the fence like that?”

I can see the bulge in his jeans growing, and I know I’ve got him.

“Are you really gonna let me get away with it?” I ask him again in a tone intended to provoke, tugging his lip between my teeth and biting down hard enough that I draw blood. “Or are you gonna take back what’s yours? Come on, Jay, be a fucking man.”

He’s still hesitating so I put in a last ditch effort: I spit at him.

“You want me to do that? You really want me to fuck you while I’m in this fucking mood? Do you have a death wish?”

“You’ve already killed me once tonight, what’s a few more times?”

His pupils dilate and his gaze drops to my lips, the beginnings of a smile curling in the corners of his mouth to mirror those in mine. Then he’s on me, teeth biting without reservation, hand around my throat squeezing as he stands and drags me to my feet.

“Lose the fucking pants, slut,” he commands me, and I do exactly as I’m told. As soon as they’re gone he forces one of my legs straight up to rest fully extended against his chest when he slams into me, his vice grip on my neck still growing stronger.

He times it perfectly, choking me harder and fucking me mercilessly, until just as I can feel the jack-in-the-box ready to pop I start to lose my vision again. I can’t see a thing but I can feel him keep on pounding, and the last thing I feel before the life snuffs out of me once more is pure, unadulterated fucking bliss.

I burst back to life I don’t know how long after to find him standing over me, my hair wrapped around the back of his hand and a deranged smile on his face. He lifts me and swings me so that my stomach collides with the basin, and then bends me over it, forcing his way into me again and pumping away like a demon. He’s scratching his nails up my thigh to my ass and then he sees it.

“Is that his fucking hand print? Are you fucking kidding me!”

I make eye contact with him in the mirror and nod with a wicked smirk on my face. Come on, baby, I know you’ve got more in you. You know I want you to keep going. I need him to keep going because I don’t feel like I’ve paid in full for my crimes yet; I need him to punish me some more for being the reckless fucking slut that I am.

He glares at me then lifts his straight razor from the edge of the sink, flicking it open and holding it against my throat. It pushes into my flesh inch by inch with every thrust, blood starting to trickle in warm, thick rivers down my tits. Then he pulls it down hard and rips it across, finding his release with an inhuman roar, and the last thing I see is my blood spray across the mirror like beautiful, macabre fireworks.


End file.
